


glimpses and ideas

by rcsyphan



Category: poets - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcsyphan/pseuds/rcsyphan
Summary: poetry for the broken, the untrusted, and the loved





	glimpses and ideas

**breaking**

sometimes,  
breaking hurts  
a little bit.

-

**trust in my world**

i made you a world  
that was romanticized  
and i trusted you  
to fill it with empty promises  
and lies

-

**you**

you is just a pronoun  
that i use so that  
i don't have to say what i feel  
and watch the light in your eyes  
fade.

-

**self deception**

i can't be in love  
i'm a kid.  
so i'll watch everyone else  
and continue to  
promise myself  
that it won't last.

-

**hate**

i adore seeing  
how content you are  
when you talk about  
someone you love.  
problem is,  
i despise seeing  
how unhappy you are  
when you talk about

me


End file.
